How could You forget?
by DreamsWillComeTrue
Summary: My first fanfiction:  What happens when Lucy forgets that Nicholas and all the Drakes are vampires and only remembers them as humans?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first fan fiction all reviews welcome **

**I don't own the Drake chronicles (but you probably all knew that)**

Lucy's Pov

All I remember was a blur of blue coming towards me and then darkness. I was swimming in a pool of darkness. All I could see was a ray of light on the other end. I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings I was in a cold damp forest. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks I was in the forest with Nicholas on a date? I felt my hands tighten around the grass I was holding. My blood dying the grass red. "Lucy?" asked Nicholas I looked up a weak smile spread across my face "N-N-N-Nicky h-h-h-help me" I said just as the darkness took over.

Nicholas Pov

It had been two weeks and still Lucy hadden't opened her eyes. I sighed sitting on the couch next to Solonge. I couldn't handle seeing Lucy so fragile every time I saw her I just wanted to turn her so I could still hold her in my arms, kiss and tease her. A small tear rolled down my cheek. Then I heard it a signal murmur coming form Lucy's room I listened closer 'Nicholas?" she whispered. I ran (vampire speed) up to her room. Happiness washed over me she was alive! "Lucy!" I cried running over to her and hugging her she moved in closer snuggling into my chest. After a long make out session I pulled away "I'm going to get a snack" I said her heart beat making me crave one thing blood. "Oh can you get me a snack to?" she asked I laughed "Lucy, I don't think you would want blood" "don't be silly nick you don't drink blood" she said making me puzzled "Lucy what being am I?" I asked she looked confused "you're a human like me and the rest of the drakes" she replied


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, Thanks for the reviews I need 2 more reviews before I post chapter 3 hope u like **

Nicholas Pov

"Lucy can you tell us everything about you and nick?" asked Liam trying to find out what Lucy rembered. She took a deep breath "okay when Nicholas and I were little we loved annoying each other. I broke his nose A LOT, he annoyed me A LOT and now we kiss A LOT, things happened and soon I feel in love with Nicholas Drake. People wearing blue paint **(a/n hel blar) **were stalking Solonge and once Nicholas went out to fight them and locked me in a dam closet, I just about broke up with him but he told me he loved me and I said it back, a year pasted and just the other day before I got attacked by a crazy person wearing blue paint Nicholas proposed to me and I said yes" she said sighing everyone's eyes turned to me mums gazed thickened and she mouthed "out side now" I nodded gave Lucy a kiss on the cheek and walked off flowed by my 6 brothers and Solonge.

"Why didn't you tell me you were marrying my best friend" Solonge screamed ' Well no afence Sol but you're a big mouth and would of told Lucy straight away" I said trying to calm her down she nodded and went back inside to check on Luce. I was about to follow her when Liam pulled me back "Nick you need to tell Lucy the truth about us" he said sternly. "I'll do it now" I said as we all walked back into Lucy's room "Oh I forgot something I'm also pregnant' we all gasped "what?" I asked "Nicky please don't be mad I was going to tell you but I-I-I thought you might freak out or leave me" She said sobbing I sat on her bed raping my arms around her waist "hey" I said "I would never leave you Luce I love you to much that I could never say goodbye we will get through this Lucy, I need to tell you something, But first you need to promise not to freak out" I said she nodded But before I could tell her about** Vampires **Quinn dragged me out of her room.

Quinn's Pov

"What the hell bro she's pregnant with a freaking vampire baby and she doesn't even know that we are vampires" I said "I was going to tell her" Nicholas defended "Lucy's still a teenage girl she's fragile nick needs to tell her gently" Solonge said. I had enough with all this time wasting right now Hunter and I could be doing….. I smirked. To save time I stomped right up to Lucy and told her what nobody wanted to hear but someone else's voice spoke. I turned around to see Julian crouching down at Lucy's bed. How the hell did he get in? But before I had time to kick him out Lucy walked outside to where Nicholas was standing "Is it true?" she asked he nodded tears rolled down her face "How could you cheat on me?" she asked Nicholas looked horrified "who said that" he demanded "Julian" she said. I heard Nicholas hiss "this is not going to end well" I thought as Nicholas lunged towards him.

**Ohh whats going to happen next? Did you love it? Or hate it? All reviews welcome **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello here is the 3****rd**** chapter hope you like thanks for all the reviews **

Lucy's pov

"Nicholas" I screamed as he put his hand over Julian's throat "how dear you try and ruin our relationship" he screamed. Then it all happened so fast Nicholas was now lying on the ground Keiran standing over him. "Keiran, what the hell?" I screamed "what? Nicholas was about to kill a human, vampires aren't allowed to kill humans it's in the treaty" He said walking towards Solonge. "What do you mean vampires?" I asked not taking my eyes off Nicholas. My finger travelled along his cold body towards his heart "oh my god Nicholas has no heart beat" I cried picking up the phone. "Don't worry Luce if Nick dies you can still have me" Julian said a tear slid down my cheek "Get out Julian before I rip you to shreds myself" spat Quinn "oh but you don't want to break the treaty now ,do we" He said before Logan picked him up and threw him outside. "What did you do to him Keiran" asked Connor "strong hypos it will wear off eventually" he said before leaving.

2 Days latter

"you need to eat Luce" Quinn said "I don't want to leave him" I said "come on Lucy think about the baby" Quinn said "fine" I said grabbing a bar from my top draw. I tried to open it but ended up cutting myself (stupid bar) Blood began dripping on Nicholas. His eyes fluttered open and shot up "Lucy are you okay?" he asked pulling me towards the bed he put his arms around my waist pulling me tighter towards him. "I'm not the one who got knocked out" I yelled "sorry hormones" he laughed kissing me. Soon I couldn't smell ,breath or feel anything but Nicholas. That was until Quinn, Connor and Logan busted through the door. "Break it up love birds, Nicholas tell her" Quinn said "tell me what Nicky" I asked separating from Nicholas and standing up "Luce please don't freak out but me and all the Drakes are Vampires" he said I looked in his eyes they were fill of truth and love but that all left when I saw fangs 'I backed away slowly "Lucy please I'm not going to hurt you none of us are" he said before I could even think I grabbed the lamp on the bedside table and hit him hard across the face breaking his nose.

Nicholas Pov

I finally got Lucy to calm down and convince her I'm not going to drink from her or bite her and that I love her. She was now asleep in my arms dribbling a little but I didn't care she looked so beautiful. "Nicky?" asked Lucy "yes, Lucky" I answered "why aren't you asleep?' she asked "Because I didn't want to have a second away from you" I said she smiled and she lent in to kiss me. It soon got heated "keep it down you two some of us are trying to sleep" Quinn called out from his room. I laughed and pulled Lucy down to the lounge and pulled her on to the couch. "So what do you want to do?" I asked "um watch a DVD' she said. I raised an eyebrow.

Lucy Pov

I was watching the vampire diaries with Nicholas "who do you prefer Matts eyes or Damon's smile" I asked Nicholas He rolled his eyes just as Solonge walked in lips swollen, hair a mess and a smile on her face "Where have you been?" I asked "for a snack" she replied a bit to quickly yep she was lying. "Oh" I replied. Wait a minute Keiran was out of town, what was Solonge up to?


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm So Sorry I haven't updated in like forever I've been super busy with heaps of stuff. Thank you so much for all my reviews and I promise my updates will be more regularly **

Lucy's pov

1 day later

I decided to take a break from Nicholas lately he hasn't let me out of his sight. So I decided to go for a walk in the woods. The woods were so quite the only thing you could hear was my feet breaking twigs as I walked. All of a sudden I heard the sound of moaning and groaning. Then I saw something familiar, the sudden sight of her beautiful black raven hair gracefully falling over her pale white skin. I gasped "Solange?" I asked she looked up from her human blood slave victim blood covering her already bright red lips she smiled "Hello…. Lucy" she said her lips piercing together hunger in her eyes. The Solange I once knew was gone.

Nicholas pov

"She what?" I screamed "did she touch you Luce, because if she touched you then she will" "Nick calm down" Lucy said putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. I sighed "what would I do without you?" I asked giving her a quick kiss, She giggled "and just think soon we are starting a family together" she said smiling. All my worry was gone about my sister only left with love for the only girl I ever wanted to call mine .Just then the door swung open as Solange walked through the door hair a mess blood staining her mouth her dress torn and lips swollen. "Hey Nick" she said as if this was complety normal. "What the hell, you can't just go around drinking humans or even blood slaves" I screamed Solange moved faster than lighting rapping her arms around Lucy's neck "Don't you dear think you can tell me what to do! I'm the princess after all! And Nicholas Drake don't you think for one second I'm not tempted to rip her throat out! Or drain her dry intill till her hearts stops beating" she spat throwing Lucy on the ground and walking out.

"Luce are you okay" I asked "Yea I'm fine, I think I might go see my parents" she replied walking out of the Compound. I walked her out then went to see Solange "What the hell?' I asked "I'm sorry Nick its just you can do so much better than this human blood bag" She replied "but Lucy's your best friend and I don't want anyone else I want her!" I screamed "Well then Nick if you won't listen to me then I will have to do it myself"

**Ohhh what is Solange up to? Will Lucy Be safe? R AND R TO FIND OUT **


End file.
